Compatable
by innocentlittle-rikku
Summary: Rory is dying. She wants to feel alive. TristanXRory
1. Chapter 1

Music, Dancing, Light.

Rory.

She didn't fit in with this crowd, this club. She knew that. Everyone in here was so alive. So exhilarating. So _healthy_.

To her, it wasn't fair.

She tucked a strand of her short brown hair behind her ear. Smiling politely at anyone who looked her way. She was standing in the corner of a club. She didn't recall the name that was unimportant. She'd come here to feel alive. Or to at least feel something.

_Come on. _She spoke silently to herself. _Your here for a reason, so let's get it over with._

Her eyes wandered the room, searching for someone, anyone. Anyone who would have the chance to take the pain away, even for a second. They stopped and hovered on a man standing at the bar of the club. Tall, light dusty hair, dark leather jacket, baggy jeans, around her age, maybe older. He looked dangerous. He looked desirable.

He looked perfect.

She started to walk forward. Her body filling up with confidence as she came up behind him. The red dress she was wearing flowing behind her as she walked, and as she took a deep breath and tapped him on the shoulder she saw something she wasn't expecting.

His eyes, they were indescribable.

She gasped silently as she watched him frown slightly, opening his mouth to ask what she wanted, but before he could get a word out Rory reached up and pulled her lips to his.

His eyes went wide with surprise and Rory shut her eyes to block out the glare she was receiving.

This is what she had wanted. Something thrilling. Her arm wound around his neck as she pushed harder against his lips, urging him to respond. She then let out a sigh as she felt him relax a little, his hands side down her side and took hold of her wrists as he opened his mouth and returned her eager kiss for a second, then pushed her back.

Breathing heavily, her eyes found their way up to his again. They were full of rage.

"'Thanks," Rory whispered to the stranger, as she pulled her hands out of his grasp and turned her back, making her way to the exit of the club.

_Did I really just do that? _She wondered to herself.

She stepped out of the door and a light breeze hit her. She closed her eyes and breathed in a deep breath of the fresh night air. But before she could take another step an arm snaked around her waist, while the other came across her mouth.

"Hang on there little girl, Weren't you taught to always finish what you started?" Whispered a husky voice in her ear.

A scream rose in Rory's throat that was muffled by his hands as she felt him drag her towards a dark alley way near the side of the club. Her back hit a wall and her eyes flew up to meet her attacker. The man she had kissed near the bar.

She tried to scream again, but came up with a short gasp and he pushed his body up against hers.

"See, you don't like surprises either do you? What the hell was that in there? Do you know who the _fuck_ I am?" He whispered roughly to her.

She shook he head quickly. What had she done? Where was someone to help her? Should she recognise him?

She wriggled again to try and get free, but then heard a deep growl erupt from deep inside the man's throat.

"Girls like you should be taught a lesson," he stated to her, and her eyes opened even wider and he slowly bent his head towards her neck, nipping her skin softly.

"I'm going to remove my hand from your mouth now, if you scream, I will kill you." He mumbled across her skin seriously.

This made all of Rory's fear fall away.

He was going to kill her?

_Ha!_

She was already dead.

A confused look came over his face as he felt her relax against him. He looked back up at her and saw her eyes were now full of something else, the fear was gone.

He wasn't' really going to hurt her, he was annoyed at her, wanted to pay her back. How dare she walk up to him, in a public place, and kiss him... like that.

He loosened his grip on her; the fun of scaring her was over. A small smirk appeared on his lips as he continued to untangle himself from her. But as he turned to walk away he felt her small hands creep up his chest and grip tightly onto the front of his shirt.

He looked back into her eyes, and let out a frustrated breath.

"Always finish what you started" she whispered to him as she pulled him forward, bringing his lips once again to her own.


	2. Chapter 2

She woke up to the sound of someone knocking at a door. The bed moved beside her as he got up to answer it.

"Hey! Where did you go last night?"

Rory let out a small groan as the loud voice erupted through the house. She then heard a deep growl and the door shut and the voices became quieter,

"Does it matter?"

This voice sent chills up her spine. She was hoping that everything that happened last night was just a dream. But as she heard his voice for the first time that morning, she knew that she was wrong. Strangely his voice seemed awake, no sleepiness in it. Had he been awake next to her? Looking at her?

Another shiver went down Rory's spine as she snuggled deeper into the bed she was laying on.

"Okay, okay I get the message, I'm leaving."

The door opened again and she heard his soft footsteps coming back into the bedroom. He sighed lightly then climbed back into the bed.

She closed her eyes and tried to make it seem like she was sleeping. She didn't want to deal with this yet.

"Morning," She heard him mumble, and one of his arms wound around her waist, pulling her flush against his body, his lips found their way to her neck.

Her body froze when she felt a small breath escape his lips making goose bumps once again creep across her body.

"Go back to sleep," He whispered against her skin and Rory sighed softly,

"Unless you want to go another round," He chuckled suggestively.

Rory came crashing back to Earth.

She struggled out of his grasp and got out of the bed, she heard herself groan in protest. Not looking at him, but feeling his hard stare against her back, she quickly searched for her clothes and got dressed.

"Thanks for last night, and this morning," She heard him say, "Doors out to the right."

This stopped Rory in her tracks, and she turned to him, ready to give him an earful, but he had turned away from her, body sprayed over the bed and his breathing deep.

A small tear escaped her eye and rolled down her check as she walked out of the bedroom, trying hard to forget the night before, and the man whose name she didn't even know.

"You're late,"

Rory sighed. So what if she was late, it was her life, her decisions.

"I know mum," She whispered in return leaning against the door frame of her bedroom.

"Where were you?" Lorelri sat on her bed. Dark circles around her eyes. She looked like she had stayed up all night.

"Sorry if I keep you waiting." Rory returned once again, ignoring her mother's question. She walked into her bedroom grabbing pair of clean clothes, she started to walk out but felt her mother's hands on her arms.

"Rory this isn't like you, you shouldn't be out all night, and you know what the doctor said."

Rory turned to her and looked down at her. Her body looked frail, more frail then her own. She was taking this too hard.

"It doesn't matter what the doctor said mum, this is the only time that I can do what I want, and get away with it." She mumbled quietly, then turned away from her and walked into the bathroom. She turned the water on in the shower as hot as she could handle and then slowly stripped away her clothes.

She traced the various marks across her body, results of the night before, already fading.

_Good, _she thought as she stepped into the shower and let the water run over her body.

"I'm going out again mum," Rory shouted once she was out of the shower. She was dressed in a pair of fitting jeans, and a long sleeved shirt, making sure to cover any marks she had on her body, any marks that didn't come off because she sat there scrubbing them until her skin bled.

"Where are you going?" Rory looked up at her mum as she entered the lounge room. A steady frown was set on her lips. Rory walked over to her and wrapped her arms around her giving her a small peck on the check. She felt her mother's arms wind around her small body also.

"I'm just going to the store, we need supplies, and I was thinking movie night tonight?" She felt her mother relax and a smile crept up on Rory's lips. She pulled back and her mother nodded at her.

"Okay," She told her and watched as Rory grabbed her bag and walked out of the door. She let out a deep sigh and turned back into the kitchen.

Rory started towards her car, she had told her mother she was going to the store, which was true, but she never stated what store, she had to get away from this small town, just for awhile.

Her engine started, and Rory pulled out of the driveway. Heading straight for the city. She pulled into the first supermarket she could find and hoped out of her car.

_This will do for now_

Walking into the entrance she felt several glances on her, but ignoring them she grabbed a basket and walked down the nearest isle.

Breakfast cereal. Check.

Rory heard a bell chime as the door to the store opened again.

She moved onto the next item on the list she had made in her head.

Peanut butter, where would she find that?

Someone bumped into her side and she was knocked off balance for a few seconds as she grabbed the isle to steady herself. She turned to yell at whoever had bumped her when she froze over.

"No one move. This is a hold up!"

Three men dressed in black with ski masks over there head, each holding a gun, were standing inside the store, one had his gun pointing at the staff member at the cash register, screaming for him to open it. Another was standing at the door, telling him to hurry up. But the third, the third is what made her shiver. He was the one that had bumped into her, and he was looking right at her.

She saw his eyes move and figured he was smiling.

_Don't do anything stupid, just do what he asks._

"Well, well, well."

That voice, she knew that voice.

Her lips parted and she let out a ruggered breath.

"Come on we gotta go," She heard one of the men behind her yell.

"Come on, let's go," He grabbed her arm and he started to lead her outside.

"What? No, let me go." She tried to wriggle out of his grasp, she wasn't going anywhere with him again. She planted her feet firmly on the ground.

She heard him let out a frustrated groan as he turned back to her, the faint sound of police sirens were heard in the background.

"I don't want to have to do this, but I will if you're any trouble," He whispered in a low growl. His gun twitching in his hand. Rory glanced around her quickly, there were numerous people looking at them, their eyes wide in fear, some shaking.

His hand around her arm tightened and he once again began pulling her out the door, then pushed her into the waiting car outside.


End file.
